Matt Rodriguez
Matt, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is a renowned Hollywood actor and a potential love interest. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. '' Appearance Matt has dark brown styled back hair with light stubble, brown eyes and tan skin. In Book 1 he wears a rolled-up olive green button-up shirt with black jeans. In Book 2 he wears a gray shirt with black jeans and a brown belt. Personality Having grown up in L.A., Matt only has a few friends that he feels like he can trust in life. He's private, preferring low-key events over big parties. In addition to this, he is quite restrained, avoiding arguments unless they are absolutely necessary. He surprises Your Character by driving a dependable Toyota, instead of a muscle car. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party * Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers * Chapter 5: The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD * Chapter 6: Day One Drama * Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming * Chapter 8: The Long Con * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas * Chapter 11: Wild and Free * Chapter 12: Broken Arted * Chapter 13: Rock Bottom * Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer * Chapter 15: Take Two! * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast of the Town * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-sles * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star (mentioned) * Chapter 5: Going Public...Persona * Chapter 6: Are You Ready to RUMBLE? * Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple * Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain * Chapter 10: Fired-storm * Chapter 11: Take Two * Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up * Chapter 14: I'll Take the High Road * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After...Right? Book 3 * TBA Relationships Your Character Matt first meets Your Character at John Castle's mansion where he immediately takes a liking to you, helped on by your shared childhood fixation with the television show ''Pegasus Squad. Despite being newly acquainted, he confides in you his true feelings about the strains of being a Hollywood star as well as flirting with Your Character and openly expressing how pleased he is to have met you. At the end of Chapter 4, it is revealed the two of you will co-star in Markus Von Groot's first American film, Tender Nothings. He appreciates your honesty, and the fact that you don't coddle him or kiss his ass. He finds it nice that you listen to him but don't let him get away with a lot of BS. If you decide to pursue him as a love interest, he will tell you that he loves you in a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 16. John Castle John Castle is Matt's agent. In Book 2, after Matt was injured in Russia, Castle drops him as a client to Chazz's disgust. Jonathan Spencer Jonathan Spencer was Matt's manager in Book 1 and his father's friend. Matt said he was like an uncle to him. Despite preferring low-key events, Jonathan insists Matt host high end events to maintain his fame and status. He was later fired in Book 1, Chapter 14 for leaking the secrets to Dirty Hollywood. Markus Von Groot It is revealed at the end of Chapter 4 that he is playing the male lead in Markus' movie Tender Nothings. Matt tries to prove to Markus that he is more than just an action hero and capable of a worthy performance in the movie. Gallery Other Looks |-|Book 1= MattRodriguez-0.png MattRShirtless.PNG|Shirtless Matt Tux.png|Tux MattRTuxFull.PNG|Full view of Tux MattRodriguez-0.png|Casual Matt Rodriguez.jpg|Full view of Casual outfit MattRCDCowboy.png|Matt's New look for Tender Nothings MattRCDFullBodyCowboyOutfit.jpg|Full View of Cowboy Outfit |-|Book 2= MattBK2Full.png|Full view of Matt's outfit in Book 2 Matt Book 2.png Matjetski.png|Jet ski outfit Matt Workout Outfit.png|Tank top Matt Workout Attire Full.png|Full view of Matt wearing a tank top MattRussiaOutfit.png|Russian Outfit MattInjured.png|Injured Miscellaneous RCD Official.png|Matt on the cover MattDevilsCanyon.png|Movie poster TenderNothingsBillboard.png|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard TenderNothingsPoster01.jpeg|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard w/o Victoria 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|The Love Interests BK2,CH1 Mattisonthecovwrofrcd2.png|Matt on the Cover of RCD Bk 2 DoubleAgentPoster.png|Matt on Double Agent poster ConfirmationofthenameofMatt'sDad.png|Name Confirmation for Matt's Dad Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 and Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. ** On Thursday, June 14, 2018, Pixelberry confirmed via Facebook messenger that the man with Your Character on the Cover is indeed Matt Rodriguez. * He is famous for starring in the action movie "Devil's Canyon". Another movie of his is called Liberty or Death. * He had a fake relationship with fellow Hollywood star Alyssa Griffin for a year and a half. * He enjoys stargazing. * His most regrettable hook-up was Ariana Spielman. * He is playing Falcon, a CIA Agent turned criminal in Double Agent. * Matt mentioned that he is Mexican-American in a premium choice during Book 2, Chapter 7. * In Chapter 7 of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, if Your Character asks Erin Ward during a game of Would You Rather? whether she would rather date him or Victoria Fontaine, her answer depends on whether the MC is male or female. For a female MC, she replies, "Matt. He's not my usual type, but he seems like a cool person. I'd rather be Victoria" and for a male MC, she replies, "Victoria. I could never decide if I wanted to date her or be her". *In Perfect Match, Book 2, if Your Character guesses that he is Winona's surprise guest, you find out that Steve, Hayden, and Damien (and Damien's mother and sisters) are big fans. Damien and his family camped out for a few days to watch one of his movie premieres. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Love Interests